


Meeting Prisha

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Prisha meet for the first time.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 8





	Meeting Prisha

**Author's Note:**

> Prisha's an OC. I plan to post a bio for her soon.  
> (by Laura)

“Anyone care to explain again why I’m wearing these fucking stupid sunglasses while we traipse through the woods?” Violet grumbled. She narrowly avoiding a wandering tree root, the pink, heart-shaped glasses on her face dangling precariously on the edge of her nose as she, Louis and Clementine made their way down to the caravan meeting point.

Louis smiled as he slung Chairles over his shoulder. “I told you, Vi, you’re coming with us so you can meet someone special! The glasses are just to protect your eyesight from all the sunshine and also to impress that certain someone should the fancy strike you…” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively even though Violet was ahead of him and too busy quietly cussing to look his way. Clementine, leading the way, shot Violet an apologetic smile. 

“Just ignore him, Vi. The sunglasses are just a protective measure in case the sunlight in the clearing is too intense. But you shouldn’t have to wear them while we’re in the forest; the trees should provide enough shade,”

“Thank God!” Violet ripped the sunglasses off of her face and tossed them behind her haphazardly. “I can’t stand those shitty things,”

“Why, Violet!” Louis gasped in mock indignation. “I am truly hurt! I traded for these sunglasses with you especially in mind!” He bent down for a second to gingerly pick up the discarded sunglasses, tucking them in his shirt pocket. “I for one think they look quite cute on you,”

Violet wordlessly gave him the finger without looking back.

Clem sighed. “They are the best option we’ve found so far. As soon as something better comes along you can burn those things.” She ignored Louis’ screech of protest.

Violet sighed. “I know what you guys are trying to do. But it’s not like I can’t stand some strangers gaping in horror at my ugly mug. If anything, maybe it’ll intimidate them into making a better deal with us.

Clementine shot a concerned glance Violet’s way. The burns from the explosion and damage to her eyes had never fully recovered. It didn’t seem to make too much difference to Violet on a daily basis when she was hanging out with the other Ericson kids, but she had avoided venturing out into the outside world more than the rest of them and it was clear to Clementine that this was due to more than just her lone wolf demeanor. She wished there was a better alternative than those ridiculous glasses Louis had picked up a few months ago, but here they were, a year after the events of the Delta and they still hadn’t been able to trade for a good pair of sunglasses for Violet. That wasn’t the sole thing they were in search of today though. 

As they neared the clearing, Clem held up a hand to signal that they should pause. The three teens scanned the setup of the latest caravan that had temporarily settled on the shore of the river by the wreckage of Lily’s barge. There were about a dozen people in the group, with a range of ages and races in the mix. A few middle-aged men worked to erect a tent while a mother followed her toddler’s tottering steps round the encampment. A young woman stood by the wreckage of the ship, examining it curiously. 

Louis nudged Violet excitedly, pointing toward the girl. “There she is, Vi! Your future girlfriend!”

“My future what?”

“Louis!” Clem hissed. “Don’t go jumping the gun like that! We’re just here to trade, nothing more.”

“Aaaw, c’mon, Clem! I already told you what I saw!”

“What are you talking about?” Violet demanded.

Louis leaned closer to her, his voice low. “When Clem and I came across the group the other day and stopped to talk, that girl was totally checking out Clem’s butt!”

Both girls glared at him in annoyance.

“What?”

“Seriously? That’s all you have to go off of?”

“She was entranced! Mesmerized!”

“She was probably just trying to see if I had a concealed weapon, Louis. You need to calm down!”

“I saw what I saw!”

“So that’s why I’m here?” Violet spat. “This is a hookup?”

“No, it’s not!” Clementine insisted. “We just thought it would be good to have you along with us. It’s been a while since… you’ve been outside,”

Violet wanted to have a snarky response to that. Part of her wanted to tell Clem and Louis to fuck off, that she was perfectly fine without any of their damn help. But looking at the sincere hope in  
Clem’s face and Louis’ goofy grin, she buried that instinct and let out a reluctant sigh. “Fine, I’ll go out there. But I am NOT wearing those stupid sunglasses.”

As they approached the camp, the men at work took notice and put down what they were doing to come over. The oldest man spoke first.

“Hello again. Clementine, right?”

“That’s correct. And you’re Ed?”

“Mhm, you remember Garrett and Gavin,” The man nodded to the two young men behind him. “And you’re Louis,”

“That’s me!” Louis quipped, letting Chairles fall from his shoulder and offering his hand to the man. “This is Violet,”

Violet tried to take in the men’s expressions as they saw her face. These last 9 years had hardened most people; though a moment of shock may have passed across their faces seeing the state of her eyes, their resting expressions remained inscrutable.

“Last time we were here we also talked to a young woman in your group.” Louis continued. Violet felt like jabbing him in the ribs. Really, he was just going to lead with that? The man seemed unfazed though.

“That’s right. Would you like to talk to her too?” He turned toward the direction of the river. “Prisha! We’ve got company!” The girl by the wreckage turned around, and for the first time Violet got a look at her features. She was still too far away to see clearly, but she could make out some things. She was tall and slim and her skin was dark – Violet guessed Indian or East Asian from the name. Violet felt her stomach twist inside of her and looked away hurriedly. This was so stupid.

Clem turned to speak to Ed. “If you have the time now, we brought some of the goods you mentioned you had an interest in last we met,”

Ed nodded. “Right. Our supplies are in the main tent. Garret, come with me and help me find them. Gavin, can you get the rest of the poles up on your own?”

Gavin assented, and soon all three men and Clem had scattered. Shit, was this all part of the plan? Violet clenched her hands by her sides.

“So, you’ve come back,” The girl had reached them and stood before Violet and Louis, hands on her hips.

“Prisha! Always a pleasure,” Louis gave a dramatic bow, then popped up and took Violet by the shoulders. “I’d like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Prisha, Violet. Violet, Prisha. After hearing some stories of your escapades from your group, I thought you might enjoy meeting our resident badass.”

“Is that so?” Prisha quirked an eyebrow and looked at Violet. “What’s your weapon of choice?”

“Meat cleaver,” Violet muttered, looking at the ground. She didn’t want to admit that she hadn’t had much practice with it since the accident.

“Fascinating. Mind if I see it?”

Violet took it out of the sling on her back and held it out for Prisha to see.

“Impressive edge. Looks like it has good upkeep.”

Violet nodded noncommittally. She’d been doing nothing but sharpening it lately.

“This is my weapon of choice,” Prisha said, patting something attached to her hip. Looking down, Violet could see it was some form of axe, though the reach was longer than a normal hatchet and the end in the sheath looked quite narrow, like an icepick.

Louis let out a long whistle. “That’s quite the weapon. Bet it just takes one hit to down a walker,”

“That’s right. This world’s full of too many goddamn walkers for me to be wearing my arms out braining each one,”

“On that note – Oh, what was that Clem?” Louis turned and waved in Clementine’s direction. “Looks like she needs me. See ya later, Prisha!”

“Louis-” Violet hissed, but he was already gone. A moment of awkward silence fell between the girls. Prisha quickly broke it.

“Your friends are good people. We had just started to set up camp yesterday when a pack of walkers showed up out of nowhere. Marie was in a tough spot when they came across us. Even after they got her out, they stuck around till the whole pack was cleared out,”

“Yeah, we try to keep things clear in this area since it’s a common resting spot for caravans,”

“That’s thoughtful of you. Not many groups that look out for anyone besides their own these days,”

Violet looked over to Louis and Clementine. They were going through some large bags Ed and Garrett had brought out. “What can I say? Those idiots wouldn’t have it any other way,”

There was a pause. “I’m going to ask you a personal question. You can tell me to fuck off if you like,”

Violet turned to look at Prisha in surprise. The girl’s face was confident and collected. Now that she was closer, Violet could see that she had surprisingly long hair that rested in a large braided bun at the base of her neck. Violet swallowed nervously. Her throat felt thick. “What?”

“What happened to your eyes?”

There it was.

“An explosion. On that boat,”

Prisha turned for a second to reexamine the wreckage behind them.

“Sounds like quite a story,”

“It’s not one we share,”

“Fair enough. I apologize if my question came across as blunt. I find that these days it’s better to address the scars people bear than pretend I don’t see them. It tends to cut through a lot of the bullshit,”

“I can respect that,”

“Prisha!” Ed called. “We need your help showing our guests how your latest contraption works!”

“Coming, Ed!” Prisha turned to Violet. “Would you like to see it too? It’s a pronged fishing rod. My attempt at turning something as godforsakenly boring as fishing into a worthwhile endeavor,”  
Violet shrugged. “Sure,”

“Awesome. You know, if you all have time to stay I’m sure Ed will invite you to join us for dinner. It’s been a long time since we had company,”  
Violet felt the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. “That’d be nice,”

“The feeling’s mutual. After you,”

As they walked toward the group, Violet could see Louis making some sort of sign that looked like a thumbs up, which was quickly slapped down by Clem. Violet rolled her eyes. That idiot. Yet, a little part inside of her warmed up at the gesture. They’d been right. She’d been long overdue to head outside. And from what she’d seen, what they found past the old safe zone wasn’t half bad.


End file.
